


Expectations

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Far post-canon, Sora stops by.
Relationships: Leon/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> January 13, 2004? An Hour-Fic

Leon didn't bother with words. Nothing he could think of quite fit what he was feeling. After all, he was suddenly face to face with someone he never thought he'd see again.

"You've grown," he said finally, watching as Sora sat down.

"Time will do that."

Sora sounded older too, weary. Much of the carefree nature Leon remembered seemed to have been washed away by years of conflict.

"Ever find what you were after?"

The question seemed to be a bit of a sore spot.

"Doesn't matter anymore," Sora answered, staring across the small room and straight into Leon's eyes. "Things changed."

"Things always change," Leon said. At the rate they were going, Leon assumed neither would manage to say anything at all explanatory for at least several hours.

Still, despite the weariness that hung from Sora like a veil, he looked good. Leon could see bits of all of Sora's allies in the way Sora now dressed. He recognized little things for reasons he didn't even know.

One of the charms hanging from one of Sora's many chains was the one Kairi had given him. The tight, dark shirt had to have come from Cloud. And the leather pants, Leon could only assume the inspiration for those. Little details kept screaming out, making it seem as though Sora was a walking patchwork of all those he'd touched.

Leon wondered too about Sora's humanity - if Sora recognized himself as an individual any more or just as a symbol, an almost robotic warrior who would save them all again and again.

Whoever had cast that lot upon the boy Leon had once known could not have known the consequences.

It was as though Sora could read his mind.

"Some days I don't feel... real. Not like the rest of you. I still have my heart - myself. But somehow I feel empty."

"Then take time out, find yourself," Leon answered after a moment. He knew how hard it would be for Sora to even consider that. The kid was a fighter now - it wasn't something that could be turned off at night.

"I don't have... time," Sora said. "I... shouldn't even have stopped here."

The more Leon looked at Sora, watched his movements, the more Leon found himself studying the curves and form of Sora's body. Sora had finally gained some muscle as evidenced by the way he filled out the dark knit shirt. But despite the years, Sora kept some of his almost girlish appearance. His eyelashes were thick and dark, fluttering over his blue eyes as Sora did what he could to look at his hands.

Leon's thoughts were straying from those of a counselor. Of all the things he never wanted to do, taking advantage of Sora was high on that list.

With a soft sigh, Sora flopped back in the chair, losing his composure entirely and seeming to melt into the upholstery for a minute.

"But it feels really good."

Leon chuckled. Perhaps Sora hadn't truly lost all his childlike charm.

"Then stay, relax for the rest of the evening."

"I'll get a room at the inn."

"Here," Leon said. "Stay here. There's more than enough room."

Sora nodded. "You're... still living alone?"

It was Leon's turn to be stuck for words yet again.

"At the moment."

A tense silence passed between them, neither one knowing quite what to say.

Then, Leon noticed, a slight smile was working its way across Sora's face.

"What?"

"N..Nothing," Sora answered quickly. "Just remembering when I stayed with you in Traverse Town."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Promise not to smack me in the head with your gunblade?"

"No," Leon said, quite tempted to get up and grab his weapon, just in case.

"Then I won't tell," Sora replied, a slight pout forming on his lips.

"Fine." It wasn't as though Leon's night was going to be changed any dependent on the information. Besides, Leon thought he already knew what was running through Sora's mind.

"Because I don't know if you..." Sora trailed off, watching Leon watch him. "You were a good mentor."

And then they were just staring at one another.

Leon knew the look that he was getting. He'd seen it before - he'd even gotten it from Cloud before. It screamed that mutual interest was noted and now it was time to do something about it.

"We all need nights off from being the hero," Leon finally said as he stood up and stretched. Sora just nodded, not even trying to pretend to ignore how Leon's white shirt pulled up and exposed lightly tanned abs.

"Leon..."

It seemed to be time to be truthful.

"I know you had a bit of a... thing for me," Leon said, reaching back to pull his hair from the elastic band that held it. It had grown longer in the last few years and Leon honestly had no clue why he didn't bother cutting it.

"You..."

"Came back early from practice with Yuffie and heard you in the bathroom," Leon admitted.

Sora winced. "Oh..."

Leon didn't reply, instead he just started on his way out of the room. In the doorway he paused and looked back at Sora, who hadn't moved.

"You coming?"

"Coming?"

Leon nodded. He'd forgotten the denseness that struck Sora at the worst times.

"To finish enjoying your night off from being a hero." For a moment Leon was thinking he'd have to spell out exactly what thoughts had formed in his mind.

Sora's eyes grew wide. He paused a moment halfway out of the chair. His body seemed coiled, like a spring, muscles tense. And then he followed Leon without protest, his face one of almost embarrassed shock and great relief at the same time.

"I've only ever once..." Sora began, only to be silenced by Leon kissing him. Leon had wondered on occasion, over the years, just what it would be like to kiss the boy chosen to wield the keyblade. There had to be something special about him, after all, and for some reason that translated through to something blatantly sexual.

Sora was all muscle now, Leon noted as his hands pushed up Sora's shirt. Gone was the scrawny teenager Leon remembered so well.

"Don't worry," Leon whispered before moving his tongue to lick the curve of Sora's ear. He was surprised to find a stud piercing the lobe. It must be another remnant of some adventure, Leon figured.

Sora's hands were on him, too. Far from as skilled but definitely knowing what they were after, Sora's hands trailed down Leon's body.

They kissed again and Sora grew bolder with his touches. Leon couldn't help himself, with his body tight to Sora's he pressed their arousals together, earning a moan from Sora to rival the one from his own lips.

"Leon..." It wasn't a protest, thankfully. More like a demand, if really Sora had ever learned to do that.

Leon found himself almost tangled in the collection of chains Sora had strung across his body. He almost wanted to give in to temptation and parade Sora around town the next day. Surely the trendy teenagers had nothing on the style of the man he was about to claim.

"Leon..." Sora was backed against the wall, grabbing against it as though somehow it would give and reveal handholds as Leon gave up on the chain war and unzipped Sora's pants instead. Sora wore no underwear and in a couple seconds his arousal was free from confinement.

Leon dropped to his knees and took Sora's erection in his mouth, one hand helping guide while the other slid upwards, tracing the muscle he wanted to see later, in better light.

Sora tasted delicious, Leon noted, swallowing the fluid he'd just licked from the tip of Sora's arousal. And from the noises Sora was making as Leon began working a motion around the hardness in his mouth, he was going to get more than his fill in the not-too-distant future.

Yes, Sora had grown up almost exactly like Leon had expected.


End file.
